<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>F in chat by That_Weeb_Kid_Kat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508342">F in chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Weeb_Kid_Kat/pseuds/That_Weeb_Kid_Kat'>That_Weeb_Kid_Kat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Sleepy Bois Inc as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Weeb_Kid_Kat/pseuds/That_Weeb_Kid_Kat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Child: Dudududu</p><p>TechnoLAME has kicked The Child out of The Pog Destroyers</p><p>TechnoLAME has changed their name to Blood God<br/>Walber Scoot has changed their name to Proud Dad</p><p>Dadza: WHAT??</p><p>Proud Dad has added My Son to The Pog Destroyers</p><p>Just an average texting chat, because I was bored</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>look@Chu.  Niki<br/>
Bad.  Badboyhalo<br/>
Fundy.  Fundy<br/>
Dudududu.  Dream<br/>
The Child.  Tommy<br/>
what's popping.  Wilbur<br/>
Blood God.  Technoblade<br/>
404 more like 420. George<br/>
Ass-onist.  Sapnap<br/>
Dr whomst.  Karl<br/>
Dimond SIMP.  Skeppy<br/>
Goat Boi.  Schlatt<br/>
*Mexican music intensifies*. Quackity<br/>
Dadza.  Philza<br/>
Sam Nook.   Awesamdude<br/>
Jaqu manifalloffbridge.   Jack Manifold<br/>
I lika da bee.  Tubbo<br/>
Beast.   Mr Beast<br/>
HufflePuffy).  Captain Puffy<br/>
HBawmba.  Hbomb<br/>
Like an Enderman.  Ranboo<br/>
Queen Eret.  Eret</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr whomst?: where'd Sap go?<br/>
I got no Kakorrhaphiophobia: idk<br/>
404 more like 420: i think he died<br/>
Ass-onist: sry i wnt 2 gt food<br/>
Small pog: WHRES TUBHO??!<br/>
Big pog: hes outside<br/>
Poggidy pog: I hate it here.<br/>
Dadza: y?<br/>
Poggidy pog: you're all illiterate.<br/>
I lika da bee: :(<br/>
Poggidy pog: you're exempt.</p><p>Small pog changed their name to Big Man<br/>
Big Man changed (Big pog)'s name to Walber Scoot<br/>
Big Man changed (Poggidy pog)'s name to TechnoLAME<br/>
Sam Nook changed (Big Man)'s name to The Child</p><p>Sam Nook: sorry tommy but this was more fitting<br/>
The Child: I HATRY IT HETE</p><p>The Child changed (I got no Kakorrhaphiophobia)'s name to Dudududu</p><p>The Child: Dudududu</p><p>TechnoLAME has kicked The Child out of The Pog Destroyers</p><p>TechnoLAME has changed their name to Blood God<br/>
Walber Scoot has changed their name to Proud Dad</p><p>Dadza: WHAT??</p><p>Proud Dad has added My Son to The Pog Destroyers</p><p>My Son: da fuq is dis madnes??<br/>
HBawmba: *gasp* Master<br/>
My Son: NOOOO</p><p>My Son has left The Pog Destroyers<br/>
Proud Dad has added My Son to The Pog Destroyers</p><p>Proud Dad: youre staying right there mister<br/>
My Son: i hate u<br/>
Dadza: Wilbur wjat did yyou do<br/>
Proud Dad: oh, thats fundy my trans furry son</p><p>My Son has changed their name to Fundy<br/>
Fundy has changed (Proud Dad)'s name to what's popping?</p><p>Fundy has muted The Pog Destroyers</p><p> </p><p>Dudududu: I'm gunna play gta<br/>
*Mexican music intensifies*: (link to the video) Where are the askers<br/>
Ass-onist: when da fuck did u evn mak that<br/>
*Mexican music intensifies*: 2 whole years ago, Karlos let me use his time powers to know when id need it<br/>
Ass-onist: what but he wnt let me us them thats nt fair<br/>
Dr whomst: I have no idea what your talking about, I have no such ability<br/>
Truly disgusting that some people would do this horrible thing: yes, you do.<br/>
what's popping: why is that your name<br/>
Truly disgusting that some people would do this horrible thing: BECAUSE, people keep saying it to me<br/>
Truly disgusting that some people would do this horrible thing: it's like a joke I was meant to get but just didn't, either that or their all fucking with me<br/>
what's popping:.........</p><p>what's popping has changed (Truly disgusting that some people would do this horrible thing)'s name to Goat Boi</p><p>Dimond SIMP: nac ew og kcab ot s'lrak emit ?levart<br/>
Blood God: Heh? What did that even mean?<br/>
Bad: he said 'can we go back to Karl's time travel?'<br/>
what's popping: yeah im confused on that as well<br/>
*Mexican music intensifies*: Karlos is a time traveler<br/>
Ass-onist: hs nam is literlly a Dr who refrnc<br/>
Dudududu: once we were at a party and i left to get food, karl walked out da door after me &amp; when i got to the food place he was there I talked 2 the wrkrs &amp; they said hed been there 4 50 minuts</p><p>I lika da bee has added The Child to The Pog Destroyers</p><p>The Child: YOU ASSHEOLES WHY DIDNT YYO ADD M E BAKC EARLIER<br/>
Jack: Tubbo, why?<br/>
I lika da bee: he wad sas :(</p><p>Fundy has changed (Jack)'s name to Jaqu manifalloffbridge</p><p>Jaqu manifalloffbridge: really, Fundy?<br/>
Dudududu: F<br/>
404 more like 420: f<br/>
Beast: f<br/>
Blood God: 'f'<br/>
what's popping: f<br/>
HufflePuffy: f<br/>
The Child: F<br/>
I lika da bee: f<br/>
*Mexican music intensifies*: L<br/>
Ass-onist: f<br/>
Dr whomst: f<br/>
HBawmba: f<br/>
Bad: f<br/>
Dimond SIMP: F<br/>
Goat Boi: f<br/>
Dadza: f<br/>
Jaqu manifalloffbridge: Niki, your the only one I can trust<br/>
Look@chu: f<br/>
Jaqu manifalloffbridge: ah, yes, Betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>Ass-onist: hy karl wanna go 2 chrch with me<br/>
Bad: you gi to church?<br/>
Dudududu: @Ass-onist: why are u gay<br/>
Ass-onist: @Dudududu sht up ur mom bys u mga bloks insteada legos<br/>
404 more like 420: dream, your also gat<br/>
404 more like 420: *gay<br/>
*Mexican Music Intensifies*: are we gunna ignore the karlnap thing<br/>
Dr whomst: karlnap?<br/>
Ass-onist: dnt worry abot it karl</p><p>I lika da bee: wat up im Tubbo im 17 nad I mevre fukn lernd how to raed<br/>
The Child: ITS WEDNESDAY MY DUEDS<br/>
what's popping: ^ a child<br/>
The Child: NO<br/>
Look@chu: good evening.<br/>
Jaqu manifalloffbridge: Nikki Minjaj</p><p>The Child has added RhuanBow to The Pog Destroyers</p><p>RhuanBow has changed their name to Like an Enderman</p><p>Blood God: that minecraft parady sucks.<br/>
The Child: SO DOES YOUR COV3R OF BIES<br/>
what's popping: if im not mistaken you listen to technos cover every night before you do that whole wap thing<br/>
The Child: NO 8 DON'T WHAT ARE ROU TALKIN ABUOT<br/>
Dadza: we have thin walls, tommy, we hear everything<br/>
The Child: EVETYTGFING ?!O?<br/>
what's popping: yes everything</p><p>Like an Enderman has left The Pog Destroyers<br/>
I lika da bee has added Like an Enderman to The Pog Destroyers</p><p>I lika da bee: you stau :)<br/>
Like an Enderman: anything for you Beyoncé.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Queen Eret has added Queen Eret to The Pog Destroyers</p><p>Queen Eret: hey<br/>
Blood God: how did you add yourself?<br/>
Queen Eret: that's not important right now<br/>
Queen Eret: are George and Dream actually on a date<br/>
Ass-onist: yep they wnt 2 a restaurant<br/>
Ass-onist: why<br/>
Queen Eret: their sitting a few tables behind me<br/>
Blood God: how'd you know it was them?<br/>
Queen Eret: I heard Dream's tea kettle laugh<br/>
what's popping: why are u @ a restaurant<br/>
Queen Eret: that is none of your concern</p><p>The Child: ERET EATS AT A RESTAURANT EVRYDAY BECAUSEY THEY ARE ROYALTY</p><p>Blood God has kicked The Child from The Pog Destroyers</p><p>I lika da bee: y do u feel the need to do tjat :(</p><p>Blood God has added The Child to The Pog Destroyers</p><p>The Child: TECHNO YOU BITCH WHATS WRONG WITH YOU</p><p>Blood God has muted The Pog Destroyers</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>